1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed a structural reinforcing method used in pouring concrete. More particularly, the invention is directed to a structural reinforcement system implemented prior to pouring concrete to form a concrete slab.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Concrete has proven to be the preferred material for the construction in many applications including commercial and residential floors, patios, driveways and the like. In such applications, however, concrete invariably develops cracks throughout the length of the concrete structure caused by the curing process, load induced stress, weather conditions and other causes so that the life cycle of the concrete can become severely reduced.
Uncontrolled, visible cracks in concrete slabs are generally perceived by those observing as unsightly at best and as failures at worst. Furthermore, the uncontrolled cracks represent weak regions, which may fail under load.
Traditional methods involved in placing a concrete slab include excavating and preparing the base where the concrete slab will be situate. In the prior art, a standard sub-grade thickness may be 4 inches and it is key that the sub-grade maintain an even thickness throughout the width and length. Steel bars are typically used to provide structural support to the concrete. In slab applications, the bars are usually arranged in a rectangular lattice which is supported some distance above the ground or other surface on which the slab is to be poured. In this regard, it is known to place the bars above the ground or other surface on which the slab is to be poured in the upper fifty percent (50%) of the concrete being poured. In this manner, the concrete may flow under and around the lattice, thereby encapsulating the lattice in the upper fifty percent (50%) of the concrete when it hardens. However as previously discussed, the concrete will invariably develop cracks thereby reducing its life cycle.
To the best knowledge of the applicant, a suitable, commercially practicable method has not been found for the preparation of the sub-grade when pouring a concrete slab that significantly avoids the cracking and structurally supports the life cycle of the resulting concrete slab.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.